Kasuga Yuki
Kasuga Yuki (春日由紀, Snowfal on a Spring Day) is a Soul born from the creation of Van Satonaka's new zanpakuto Tenjōmukyū. Being considered a newborn, Kasuga has little knowledge aside from the battle experience accumulated from Van's time weilding Chushin. After her "birth", Kasuga was taken back to the Gotei 13 and placed in front of Captain Commander Madoka Mizuki as her new lieutenant. Appearance Kasuga, being born from Tenjōmukyū, has long hair that colored a mix of black, blue, and white with two wavy black horizontal lines along one side of her head. Her eyes are large and amber, with multiple rings inside them and she possesses snow white skin. She is most often seen wearing a scarf with vertical zigzag stripes and a furisode with a snowflake pattern along the hem and the bottom of the sleeves. As the sleeves are rather long, she can tie them back at the shoulders to provide greater freedom of movement during battle. During battle, Kasuga tends to wear a more tribal-like outfit adornedx with feathers and a much more revealing outfit instead. Personality Calm and collected, Kasuga rarely speaks, disliking idle chatter. When she does talk, she tends to get straight to the point of the conversation Because of this, Kasuga can often come across as cold, or uncaring when she is dealing with others. When not training or out on missions, she can usually found reading or playing her Ice Forged Shamisen. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Muhengen (無限変幻, Endless Expanse) is the name of Kasuga's zanpakuto. Being born from Chushin, Kasuga's Zanpakuto took on the traits of Van's former Zanpakuto, before its transformation. In its sealed state, Muhengen takes the form of a katana that continuously glows an icy blue coloration and has a bright gold tsuba and hilt. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: As she releases, Kasuga will begin to be surrounded by a large storm of dust particles that will swirl around herself and her opponents as though a storm were beginning to be conjured by the loose particles in the air. The dust quickly picks up and seemingly begins to take a solid form reminscent of threads of hair that flow throughout the area before it comes back and falls around Kasuga and forms a cloud around her person. :Shikai Special Ability: Compacting the capabilities of her spiritual energy into an excessively dense yet abnormally fragile form, Kasuga's specialized and distinctive zanpakuto enables her to produce and manipulate a destructive dust particle cloud by simultaneously transforming the loose reishi in the air into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at its center, expelling its mass at high velocity in all directions. The dust is also filled with many microscopic blades giving Kasuga the abiility to manipulate molecules, allowing her the ability to disintegrate nearly anything on a molecular level. She is capable of breaking down the Earth around her in order to create more of this dangerous dust cloud, however, she is also able to keep this on the ground in order to trap and capture and opponent, though those with a keen eye would be able to notice it. * Sabaku (野営, Desert): Whenever Kasuga is about to come to harm she can manipulate the dust to surround and protect her. The dust acts as a near absolute defense as it is capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and even self-harm should he be captured by an opponent's illusions. Kasuga is also able to cover her body in a compacted layer of these dust particles to protect herself further during battle. Although not usually seen, When she activates this shield to its maximum power it takes on a more humanoid appearance with hands that are able to shield numerous amounts of people, although this is heavily taxing on her spiritual reserves. The dust shield has been shown to be powerful enough to protect Kasuga from various high level kido spells such as Ittō Kasō and Senjū Kōten Taihō, though not enough to save her completely from harm. :* Sabaku: Saiyo (採用, Desert: Embrace): Forcing a majorty of the dust that he has placed on the ground into a mass that has a similar form to that of the standard Sabaku. Kasuga will then cause this mass to surround an opponent in a manner comparable to that of a mother's embrace. Once the intended target is captured, she can then proceed to cause the motherly figure to enclose on the target, crushing them in the sand as the many hidden blades begin to shred the unfortunate victim to ribbons. :*'Sabaku: Kan'oke '(棺桶, Desert: Coffin): First, Kasuga utilizes Muhengen's dust in order to cause the ground around an opponent to crumble and weaken. Then, by integrating the dust particles around a person's being, Kasuga is able to cause the opponent's body to gain an increase in density with each strike. As they are struck repeatedly, the attacks will slowly cause an opponent to lose their speed as well as begin sinking into the ground due to the dust molecules sifting through the ground around them; causing the unfortunate victim to sink until they are locked into the terrain with the surrounding Earth beginning to cling to their bodies. Finally Kasuga is able to use the dust that has mixed with the ground in order to apply pressure to opponent once they are locked into the terrain in order to break their bones or even kill them in the process. :*'Sabaku': Sōgi (葬儀, Desert: Funeral): Not Yet Revealed :* Sabaku: Ikizumari (行き詰まり, Desert: Impasse): By raising a large quantity of the dust material in a wall-like formation, Kasuga is able to create a near indestructible gate for protecting large areas. The wall is reinforced with several layers of Kasuga's reiatsu allowing it to be capable of withstanding several attacks before it crumbles. Kasuga is able to expand this wall to protect a larger field of people by causing the dust to expand, although this weakens the durability of wall as it requires she stretch the membrane of reiatsu that maintains it as well. :*'Sabaku': Sunaarashi (彫像, Desert: Sandstorm): This technique cloaks an object with his dust particles makng anything in direct contact with Kasuga much lighter. This allows freer manipulation of the affected objects, which would normally carry considerably more weight and as such, require a greater amount of exertion to move. Upon using it on herself, Kasuga can use this to literally split her body into completely identical copies of her original body. This also means that even if one is incapacitated, the other remains completely unaffected and as neither can truly be regarded as the ''true ''original, the duplicates cannot be dispelled like normal clones. However, after splitting, Kasuga is unable to utilize any techniques aside from those granted by her zanpakuto. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lieutenant Category:Lieutenants Category:1st Division Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Soul Category:Artificial Being Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Soul Society Residents